


Clapping Hands

by ghostplanet



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 22:41:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4763714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostplanet/pseuds/ghostplanet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius has fancied Remus for awhile, and Remus is finally catching on. However Sirius is (later) more interested in having fun than talking about that's happening between them.<br/>The plot is more or less "sexual content" only.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Remis is not gay. But he can't keep his eyes off Sirius who looks like he's making out with his straw. Remus is not listening to what the others are saying. He was supposed to be angry over something, he's forgotten about what. He's sure Sirius hasn't always looked this good. He's definitely sure Sirius hasn't always been sucking on his straw like that.

Laughing Sirius says something, turning the question to Remus.

"Oh yeah, definitely," he agrees, hoping that was the right thing to say.

Remus listens to the others talk about Lily's trip to Europe but looking up he catch Sirius watching him. Remus frowns and watch Sirius smile.

Sirius gets up to get another drink, glancing over his shoulder towards Remus and Remus gets up, following him.

"What are you doing?" Remus asks as he catches up.

"What do you mean?" Sirius smiles, slurping up the the last of his drink and slowly licking his lips.

"This, that! You're slobbering worse than a baby!"

"What does it bother you?" Sirius asks, stepping in closer. Remus can feel his breath against his skin and bites his bottom lip.

"Why are you so annoying?" Remus exclaims, taking a step back but Sirius follows him.

"I think you're horny," Sirius smirks and Remus feels his mouth fall open.

"I am not!" Remus objects, they're still standing close, too close. But he doesn't make any effort to step back.

"I've been sucking on my bloody straws, shooting you glances, by now the whole school has noticed me trying to flirt with you, except for you. You never notice a thing."

"I do too," Remus says confused, not sure if he should be agreeing or defending himself.

"Mhm," Sirius mumbles, turning back to pick up a drink.

"You're not getting any, is that it? So you feel the need to bother me instead? You seem a bit desperate if you ask me," Remus says, unsure of why they're suddenly arguing.

Remus freeze as Sirius turn around. Leaning in close, his lips hover over Remus’ ear. "Honey, this was one of my tamer attempts," Sirius mumbles and kiss Remus' neck before he takes a step back.

"I'm not gay," Remus breaths to himself, still not moving a muscle.

"I know," Sirius chuckles flashing him a curious smile.

"You're my best mate," Remus points out as they keep staring at each other.

"Whatever you say."

Forgetting that he's supposed to grab a new drink Remus goes back to join the others. Sirius, soon to follow.

Remus can't keep his eyes of Sirius, but Sirius isn't even glancing in Remus' direction. Instead he’s talking to the others. This makes Remus even more angry and frustrated. James is talking about last summer when he visited Paris but Remus struggles to pay attention. He sighs as Sirius flicks his long hair over his shoulder, shifting to the side. What's wrong with him?

After a while the others get up to walk along the lake but Sirius remains sitting in his place and so does Remus.

"I fucking hate you, you know," Remus mumbles.

"Right back at you," Sirius agrees smiling.

They're quiet as Remus struggle to make sense of the situation. Is Sirius flirting with him? Did he earlier say he's been doing that for awhile? But they're best friends, anything other than strictly friendly and platonic feelings are off limits. Sirius is off limits. Though saying that he hadn't thought of Sirius like that earlier would be a lie.

Sirius is suddenly getting up, walking after the others and Remus feel like someone just dropped a stone in his chest. Was he supposed to have said something?

Deciding that he could use another drink, Remus gets up. He catch Sirius glance at him over his shoulder and Remus feel a bit better, and possibly even more confused.

Turning back around Sirius almost stumble into the arms of Alice who's suddenly hugging him. Remus can't help but laugh. Alice drags Sirius towards the group of friends she's been sitting with by the fire.

"I heard that my something-something-something, is getting married to your something-something," Remus hear Alice say.

"Yeah, was it Bernard and Gina?" Sirius asks, accepting the drink he's being offered.

At the same time Remus pour himself a glass of punch which he quickly downs before filling up another.

"That's right!" Alice exclaims. "Gina and Bernard. Are you going to their wedding?"

"Probably not, but you never know. My parents might force me anyway."

Alice is nodding. "I'm going. They are nice people!"

"I'm sure they are," Sirius says. Looking over his shoulder he catch Remus watching him from a distance where he's been left standing, not sure what to do with himself. Sirius motions for Remus to come over and he follows suit.

"Remus!" Alice smiles as he sits down. "Are you coming to Gernards and Binas wedding?"

"I don't know them," he says with an awkward smile and Alice's face brightens up.

"That's right you don't! You my friend are lucky. Have you met Clara? Clara is really nice."

Looking at the Hufflepuff girl sitting next to him, Remus smiles.

"Hello," he greets her and she replies with a small wave.

They listen to the others talk and after a while Sirius leans in close to Remus.

"Do you want to get out of here?" he mumbles.

Remus can feel goosebumps spread across his skin. "Sure," he nods.

Excusing themselves they up they walk across the beach together. It's getting dark and light raindrops start to fall. They walk past people playing and swimming in the still cold water. Sirius playfully push Remus' shoulder.

"Why did you do that for?" Remus ask, pushing him back.

"What?" Sirius ask, pushing him again. "What do you mean?"

"You're pushing me!" Remus exclaim, using more weight behind the push. But Sirius step to the side and Remus almost tumble to the ground as they both end up laughing.

"I hate you," Remus mumble as Sirius wrap an arm around his shoulders.

"You already said that," Sirius nods and Remus feel himself blushing, their earlier conversation still spinning in his head.

They steer their steps towards the forest as the raindrops grow heavier.

"What are you thinking about?" Sirius smile.

Remus sigh but can't help but smile. "Nothing."

"You're a terrible liar."

"Well, you're a terrible person."

"You're drunk."

Remus wrinkle his nose. "Only a ittly, littly, tinly bit."

"Definitely," Sirius chuckle and they both stop to look up at the sky as the rain starts to pour down. Somewhere in the distance they hear thunder.

The people who'd been at the beach all hurry towards the forest to take cover from the rain and Sirius and Remus follow.

Crowding under the trees in an attempt to escape the rain Remus feel Sirius stand closer to him than necessary. Sirius move in front of him and Remus tries to take a step back, realizing he's trapped between Sirius and the tree behind him. He can feel Sirius' breath against his neck as he looks around. No one is watching them.

People are talking and laughing, and moving closer together under the trees to keep from getting wet. Remus swallow as he feels Sirius' finger slowly trace along the scar on his neck.

"Whatareyoudoing?" he mumbles, struggling to keep his breaths even.

"This," Sirius breathes against his neck. Remus could have sworn Sirius was smiling but suddenly freeze as Sirius' lips touch his neck.

Remus holds his breath as Sirius move a hand over Remus' chest, the other is around his back. Sirius continue kissing and licking along Remus' neck and he finally has to let out the shaky breath he'd been holding. A soft sound escapes his lips and Remus struggles to think about anything but Sirius. There's people everywhere. Sirius is everywhere.

"Does that turn you on?" Sirius smile, pulling back from his neck.

Remus frown as he tries to think of a witty answer, but he can't take his eyes of Sirius' soft, wet lips. Before he knows it they're making out. Wrapping his arms around Sirius, Remus pull him closer. All he can hear is his beating heart pounding in his ears. All he can feel is Sirius, Sirius everywhere. One of them moan into the kiss and Sirius breaks it, continuing to kiss along Remus' neck.

He leans his head back against the tree and can't help but groan as he feel Sirius' teeth against his skin. Sirius press their hips together and Remus lets go of him shaking his head. They can't do this, not here. There's people everywhere. And the next second Sirius lets go too, but opening his eyes Sirius is gone.

"REMUS!" James shouts, zigzagging between the people to get to him. "Are you alright, mate?"

Remus almost trip over his own feet as he spin around on the spot. Sirius, where's Sirius?

"I'm fine," Remus says, looking around hoping to spot Sirius.

"Looks like someone's gotten lucky tonight. Who's the girl?" James grins and Remus look up at him confused.

Remus tries to think of something to say, but Sirius is suddenly next to him again.

"You're a bloody ghost!" Remus exclaims.

"Sounds like someone has had a bit too much to drink, yeah," James says. "Are you two good?"

"No, he is not. I'm most definitely am," Remus explains.

"Yeah we're fine!" Sirius exclaims and Remus can't help but giggle.

Leaving James they walk away from the crowd, away from everyone else.

Remus keeps looking sideways at Sirius. His hair is damp and tangled. His clothes are wet too. Remus glance over his shoulder back at the others.

Sirius stops. "What? Are you worried someone might catch us?" he mumbles, leaning in closer. Remus' eyes flutter close as he feel Sirius' lips ghost over his. Sirius is kissing him again and they stumble backwards until Remus' back hit another tree.

"You can't be too loud, okay?" Sirius says, slowly moving his hands over Remus' torso and chest. "If you're too loud I stop. Got that?"

Remus nods and swallows hard. He wants to point out that they're drunk, best friends and definitely off limits. But Sirius slowly leans in closer and the thought escapes him. Remus can feel Sirius' hair fall around his face as they kiss. Sirius' wet, warm tongue move against Remus' as they pull each other closer. Hips pressed together and Sirius' hands moving everywhere.

Remus groan into the kiss. Breaking it Sirius' push up Remus' shirt, kissing along his chest as he unbuttons Remus' trousers. Dropping to his knees Sirius continue to kiss around his hip bones, dragging his teeth across his skin. Whimpering Remus cover his mouth, biting into his hand.

"That's good," Sirius says and Remus notice they're both breathing heavily.

"Can you please--" Remus starts but his words are turned into a deep moan as Sirius hand massage him through his trousers. "Y-yes, please," Remus groan, pressing his hips against Sirius' hand. Remus let out another moan which is suddenly cut off by Sirius' lips against his.

They make out as Sirius' hand remains down his pants but Remus struggles to kiss him back. He's focusing on Sirius' hand, rubbing himself faster against it as he moan into Sirius' mouth.

Rolling his head back Sirius' teeth are suddenly against Remus' neck again.

"Fuck," he breathes, feeling his legs shake as he slides down along the tree slightly. He lets out a short breath as Sirius aggressively yank down his trousers and before he knows it he can feel Sirius' wet, warm mouth around his erection.

A strange sound escapes Remus' lips as he tries to be quiet and he feel himself slide down further. In an effort to hold himself up his hand fumbles around until it grabbs a branch above his head.

Sirius keeps moving at a steady pace, only stopping to suck or swallow. His hot hands are running everywhere. Both smooth and soft, as well as sharp nails at the same time.

"Yes-yes-yes-yes," Remus chants under his breath until the words are turned into a moan.

He tries to speak but all he manages is a hum under his breath. Remus feel his chest start to heat up and the feeling slowly spread through his body. Sirius continues to swallow around him as he orgasm, grasping onto the tree behind him.

They both relax and Remus slump down against the tree, feeling it scratch against his back, but he doesn't care. Sirius lie down next to him, both trying to catch their breath.

"Do you think anyone heard us?" Remus asks after a moment has passed and looking at his hand he notices it's bleeding. Opening it and closing it it hurts a bit.

Sirius chuckle, moving in closer to him and kiss Remus' hurting hand. "I'm pretty sure we would have noticed that by now."

Remus smiles lazily. "Probably, unless they enjoyed the show."

Sirius looks up at him offended. "Then I would expect them to be applauding!" he exclaims.

Remus laugh but fall silent as they hear someone slowly clap their hands. Remus' mouth fall open as he's quick to get up. Straightening his clothes he looks deeper into the forest towards the sound, hoping to see who it is. On the ground Sirius is grinning wide as he gets up.

"Fuck, that is so embarrassing," Remus mumbles, covering his mouth.

"Oh come on," Sirius says, wrapping an arm around Remus' shoulders as they start walking back to the others.


	2. An Angry Argus Filch Appears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is fluffy.

The next few days are strange. Remus isn't sure how to act around Sirius. But looking at Sirius, nothing seemed to be out of the ordinary. Was that how things would be from now on? Back to normal? Remus hated how that thought made him feel disappointed. Sirius was his best friends and them remaining friends was a good thing. Better than things being awkward or them eventually splitting up, if they were to be in a relationship.

With a sigh Remus sits down on his bed.

"What's up?" Peter asks, sitting down next to him.

Remus shakes his head. "I'm just tired, I suppose," he makes up. Looking up he watch Sirius and James already leaving for breakfast.

"Just get through today, then you'll have plenty of time to rest," Peter smiles, bouncing off his bed.

"Yeah, thinks will work out," Remus says, more to himself than to Peter. "They have to."

"If you're worried about the History essay, don't. It's not as difficult as it seems."

Remus looks up surprised. "You mean the essay I finished last week?" he smiles.

"You did, didn't you," Peter says, chuckles as he pick up his bag. "Then what are you worrying about?"

"Believe it or not, Pete. There are more things to worry about than homework."

Peter shakes his head. "Yeah, we have a tournament in the Chess Club by the end of this week and it looks like it'll come down to me against Wilcox."

"You against Wilcox?" Remus ask, following Peter out the door.

"Mhm," Peter nods. "She'll probably beat me to death if I win."

"Well, I'll have to admit, you have it worse."

"Thank you!" Peter smiles, but he still looks quiet worried. 

 

It isn't until a couple of minutes before their first class they run into James and Sirius again. Or more like James and Sirius run into them.

Turning around a corner in the Charms corridor the four of them are suddenly colliding.

"We're not late!" James exclaims. He jumps to his feet and won't stop glancing over his shoulder. "We're not late, right?"

"No, you're not late," Peter reassures him. "What's up? What's wrong?"

"What did you do?" Remus asks.

Still catching his breath Sirius just shakes his head.

"So you just felt like going for a morning jog around the castle?" Remus smiles.

But Sirius doesn't have time to answer before an angry Argus Filch appears.

"The four of you! Detention!" he exclaims.

"No Sir, I haven't done anything," Peter is quick to say. "I don't have time to have detention today."

"You should have thought about that a bit earlier then!"

"I didn't do anything!" Peter exclaims helplessly.

"He's right, Sir. Neither Peter or I have done anything wrong here," Remus cuts in.

"Met me in the Entrance Hall by six o'clock tonight or I'll give you detention for the rest of the week."

Remus takes a step back and as Filch disappears Peter turn back to James and Sirius.

"What do you think you're doing?" Peter exclaims, throwing his hands in the air. "You get me out of detention tonight or I'll turn your life to a living hell."

James and Sirius exchanges a quick look.

"Yeah, of course," James nods. "I mean, we'll try our best."

"We can't promise anything," Sirius continues.

Peter takes a step forward, fumes practically rising out of his ears.

"I'll go and check with McGonagall right now!" James smiles, but Remus steps between them.

"We will find a solution for this, but not right now," Remus says calmly. "Right now we're late for class."

Looking around the others notice the corridor is empty except for the four of them.

The day couldn't have had a better start than this.

 

By the time their Charms Class is over Peter isn't speaking to either James or Sirius, and Remus is still trying to meddle between them.

"What's he even doing tonight that's so important?" James mutters under his breath as they walk out of the classroom.

"It doesn't really matter what he's doing," Remus points out. "He's got detention for something he didn't do."

"You do too," Sirius comments, flicking his hair over his shoulder as they walk down a flight of stairs.

"Well, someone needs to be the adult one here," Remus sighs.

"Yeah…" Sirius agrees slowly, looking up at Remus again.

"What?" Remus asks, feeling himself blush, but Sirius is quick to shake his head.

"I'm sure if I run to McGonagall's office I can make it in time before next class," James says, checking the time. Looking up he's scanning the crowd for Peter.

"No," Remus is quick to say. "James, we've got Magical Creatures… next."

But James is already gone running down the hallway, Peter following him close.

"Oh come on," Sirius smiles, wrapping an arm around Remus' shoulders. "You knew he wouldn't listen to you anyway."

Remus sighs. "What did you do this morning anyway?"

"Oh, right you don't know!" Sirius smiles, his eyes lighting up. "It's going to be such a surprise. I'm sure you'll love it! We're still only preparing it."

"Right…" Remus nods. "And why am not so sure I'll agree on that?"

Sirius smile and they slow down. "Because you actually care about the rules," he whispers into Remus' ear sending shivers down his spine. Before Remus knows it Sirius grabs his hand and pulls him into the closest bathroom and into an empty stall.

They're standing close together, sealed off from everyone else. Remus can feel Sirius' lips ghost over his jawline.

"What-what are you doing?" Remus breath, trying to make sense of how they suddenly ended up like this.

"Playing," Sirius mumbles before he connects their lips.

Remus' eyes fall shut and he automatically move up a hand, running it through Sirius' hair, pulling him closer, holding him in place. They kiss slowly and Remus feel Sirius' breath fill his lungs as he breath in. Sirius' hand is behind Remus' neck, the other grabbing his ass.

"But no, this isn't good," Remus mumbles, pulling back slightly.

"Oh," Sirius chuckles. "This isn't good enough for you?"

"No, that's not what I meant," Remus says, rolling his eyes.

"You want things to progress quicker?" Sirius mumbles, leaning in even closer.

Having Remus trapped against the wall Sirius kiss along his neck as he starts to undo his tie and shirt. Remus squeeze his eyes shut and roll his head back with a deep sigh.

"Sounds like you could really use some time to relax," Sirius mumbles against his skin and Remus let out an agreeing humming sound.

Sirius suck at the side of his neck and Remus let out a soft sound. "That feels so fucking good," he mumbles as Sirius move up further.

"Yeah?" Sirius smiles, raising an eyebrow.

Pressing their lips together again they continue kissing but this time quicker, deeper.

"We're going to be late," Sirius breathe between their kisses and Remus is suddenly brought back to reality.

"We're going to be late!" he copies and Sirius chuckles as he lets go of Remus and takes a step back.

"I was kind of hoping you wouldn't care," he points out as they walk out of the stall.

"We both know that would never happen," Remus says, trying to straighten his appearance in the mirror. "Are you just going to walk outside like that?"

Sirius looks down at himself. His tie is undone, the first few buttons are too and his hair is a mess. "What?" he asks. "This look looks good on me! Admit it, I look sexy."

Remus can't help but sigh. "Sirius, two minutes ago we were making out. What do you think?"

"I really don't know," Sirius says with an innocent expression.

"Oh shut up," Remus mumbles, grabbing Sirius' hand and dragging him out of the bathroom with him. "You look sexy, you always do. Happy?"

"What?" Sirius asks.

"I'm not going to say it twice, now hurry up!"

They arrive outside of Hagrid's hut with barely a minute to spare. James and Peter are nowhere to be seen as the class starts. Being divided into pairs they are set out to look for and collect Knarls.

"If they don't show up soon I'm pretty sure James will end up with detention for the rest of the term," Sirius says as they walks through the outskirts of the forest. Along the way they pick up daisies to lure out the Knarls.

"You think Hagrid would give them detention for showing up late?" Remus asks. "I've never seen him do—"

"No, McGonagall," Sirius cuts him off. "If they're still talking to her… I don't see how that can end well."

"Yeah, me neither," James says suddenly jumping up behind them, a wide grin on his face.

"Are you trying to scare us to death!" Remus exclaims, starting to pick up the daisies he'd just dropped.

"I'm sorry," Peter says, showing up behind him.

Remus and Sirius exchange a quick look and the grin on James' face grows even bigger.

"I take it Peter got out of detention?" Sirius asks and James nods his head eagerly. "And…?"

"Yes, James, what else?" Peter says.

"I got out of detention too!" James exclaims, bunching up and down, almost stepping on Remus' hand.

"You, what?" Remus asks, getting to his feet.

"He threw you under the bus," Peter says, making both James and Sirius look confused at him.

"It's an expression," Remus cuts in.

"By the time he finished his little story of how me _and him_ were innocent in this matter, McGonagall was already convinced."

"So you don't have detention at all?" Sirius asks.

"Well, yeah, I've got Quidditch practice anyway," James says with a shrug.

"This is not… I can't…" Remus sighs. "James, know that this is not okay."

"Relax, I'll make it up to you," James reassures him.

"And how are you planning on doing that?" Remus asks.

James thinks for a second. "I'll set you up with a date!" he then announces.

All three of them look at him like he's loosing it.

"Him, a date?" Sirius asks.

" _You_ , setting up a date?" Peter continues.

"If you haven't noticed, you're not doing too well on the dating front," Remus finishes.

"Quit looking at me like that! I'll manage to set something up!"

"I could always ask out Lily otherwise," Remus points out and James' mouth falls open.

"You wouldn't."

"What if I would?" Remus asks, but takes a step back. By the looks of it James is about to jump him, but Sirius is quick to act.

"Okay, Remus and I are going to look for some daisies and Knarls over here, how about you two look over there," he suggests, leading Remus out of there by the elbow.

Out of sight from James they both let out a heavy sigh.

"What's the matter with me?" Remus asks, dropping the daisies to the ground. "He's right, I didn't have anything planned for tonight other than homework."

"It still should have been me and him though," Sirius points out.

"I guess," Remus exhales.

"I know something that would get your mind off things," Sirius smiles. Wrapping his arms around Remus' waist he kisses him slowly and Remus' can't help but smile.

"Would you give it a rest?" Remus chuckles.

"You're the one who should give things a rest," Sirius objects. "Quit being so attractive all the time. You're distracting me."

"You'll just have to endure it and then we can make out all you want, as long as we're not in class or running late for something," Remus promises.

"Are you going to remember this when I crawl into your bed at midnight because I can't sleep?" Sirius asks and Remus look at him confused.

"Does that happen often?" he asks.

"Only at midnight," Sirius repeats and Remus shakes his head.

"I can already see this going down hill," he points out.

"If you by that bean rolling down hill and screaming until we lose our voices and throw up, then yes. That's exactly what I had in mind too," Sirius nods.

"Why am I even friends with you?" Remus mumbles under his breath.

"Because I'm the hottest guy in school and you have the privilege of getting to make out with me," Sirius smiles.

"Wait, are you saying more than one person has that privilege?" Remus smile back, at Sirius.

"For now, no, it's only you," Sirius winks.

 

Before heading to the Entrance Hall to meet up with Filch, Sirius and Remus grab a snack from the kitchen and then finds themselves spending the next two hours replanting Mandrakes. In the beginning Remus watch Sirius complain about how the second years are supposed to be doing this, but he soon grows tired of that as Remus can't hear him very well through his earmuffs. It's a tiresome job and by the end of it they're both excused. 

 

Remus is later just about to drift asleep when he feels his bed shift. _Sirius_.

"What do you want?" Remus mumbles, shuffling towards the edge of his bed.

Next to him Sirius crawls under his covers. Peter is still out missing, having refused to tell them where he was going, while James was probably still in the common room.

"Do you want me to leave?" Sirius asks and turning around Remus watch him through the darkness.

"It's not even midnight," Remus smiles as he remembers their earlier conversation.

"You said you wouldn't mind," Sirius blinks at him.

Chuckling Remus' shakes his head and move up to brush Sirius' hair out of his face.

"I would have waited until midnight," Sirius goes on. "But I was about to fall asleep before then."

"So you would have been fine to sleep on your own?" Remus points out.

"No, I most definitely wouldn't," Sirius says, shuffling closer. "If I did, I wouldn't be able to do this--"

Cupping Remus' cheek Sirius slowly connects their lips. Remus close his eyes and pull Sirius closer. He wraps an arm around him and the other ends up tangled in Sirius' hair. Moving on top of Remus, Sirius deepens the kiss, their tongues slowly running against each other. Remus lets out a soft breath as they break apart, their foreheads resting against each other.  

"Now I'm the one who can't sleep," Remus mumbles and he can feel Sirius smiling. "I was just about to fall asleep, you know."

Sirius nods his head slightly and their noses brush together. "I had a feeling," Sirius murmurs and suppress a yawn.

They continue kissing for a moment but it's still slow and Remus can feel Sirius relax.

"You're tired," he mumbles and Sirius nods. "We should sleep."

"What if I don't want to?" Sirius asks stubbornly, but he has already lied down, his head resting against Remus' chest.

"I don't think you have much to say in the matter," Remus chuckles. He can feel Sirius' hand drawing lazy circles on his chest.

"Do you mind if I sleep here?" Sirius asks, craning his neck to look up at Remus.

"Of course not," Remus smiles.

Nodding Sirius lies back down again. The circles on Remus' chest being dawn slower and slower until Sirius' breaths are steady and even.

Even though Remus had been exhausted earlier it takes a long time to finally fall asleep. He later hears first James then Peter return to the dormitory and soon fall asleep. But Remus' mind keeps wandering back to the boy sleeping against his chest. Everything feels like a surreal dream which Remus wonders when he'll wake up from.


	3. Chess Club Gossip

The rest of the week continue in this strange-dream-like way. Remus isn't entirely sure how to act around Sirius. Around the others it's the same, like nothing has happened. But as soon as they're alone, which isn't as often as Remus would want, they end up kissing, making out or getting each other off. There is no time to talk. Though Remus would have to admit that he didn't try very hard, having Sirius' lips against his skin seemed far more tempting than to have a conversation. Than to try and figure out what they were doing.

 

It's dinner on Wednesday afternoon when Remus catch Sirius glancing at him. Not like he otherwise would. Not like he would when they're around other people. Whenever Remus looks up he meets Sirius' eyes for the fraction of a second before Sirius looks away again. Remus move around the peas on his plate. Looking up he catch Sirius again. Frustrated Remus looks away too, putting down his fork.

"Who's coming to Hogsmeade this weekend?" James asks, breaking the unusual silence.

"I am," Peter is quick to answer and James flash him a smile.

Sirius twists in his seat. "I don't know. I've got my potions essay that I was planning on writing."

That's a lie. Remus looks up from his plate and catch Sirius looking at him again, except this time he doesn't look away. Sirius finished writing that essay earlier this week, he asked Remus to look through it for any mistakes. Why would he lie about that?

"You still haven't finished that?" James asks surprised. "It's due on Monday."

"I'm aware, thank you very much," Sirius sighs.

"Well don't worry about it, you should finish that instead," James nods and turns to Remus.

He opens his mouth but freeze as he feels Sirius' feet brush against his under the table.

Remus resist the urge to kick him. How obvious could he be? If they were going to tell the others (something they hadn't even figured out what it was for themselves yet) this was definitely not the place.

"Do you, do you need help with that essay?" Remus slowly ask Sirius.

The corner of Sirius mouth twitches and Remus can feel himself blushing.

"Yes, but only if you want to. It's so very long and extremely boring, and I could really use some help staying focused. I get distracted much too easily," Sirius says, tilting his head to the side.

"Yeah no, we wouldn't want that," Remus agrees, biting his bottom lip as he tries to not smile.

"Lily!" James suddenly shout, making all three of them jump.

"Mate, try not to scare her away," Sirius sighs but James isn't listening.

"I'll see you back at the dorm later," James says, grabbing his stuff.

The plates with food clear up in front of them and dessert appears in its place.

"Just the site of this makes me want to throw up," Peter mutters under his breath. "I should be heading to Chess Club."

"Yeah, see you later," Remus says and turning back to Sirius he refuse the urge to roll his eyes as he catch him staring at him again.

"Do you want dessert or are we good to go?" Remus ask, staring back at him.

Sirius shrug. "I'm full, but I can think of a different kind of desert."

Remus droop his arms to his sides with a heavy sigh. "For fucks sake. Could you be a little bit more discreet?"

Sirius' mouth fall open. "Well, it's a lot less sexy if I start with: do you want to spend the rest of the day in bed with me?"

"You're unbelievable," Remus groan, closing his eyes for a second.

Sirius shrugs. "You seemed to be enjoying the other night, and in that cupboard, in the forest, and behind the quidditch stands, and earlier when--."

"Yes you made your point! But then we never talked about it!" Remus exclaims, cutting him off. Looking around he notices people are starting to stare at them. "I'm not having this conversation here, come on."

Getting up he practically drags Sirius out if the Great Hall and into the closest empty classroom.

"Is this more your style?" Sirius smiles. "Role playing. You should have told me earlier. Have I been a naughty student, or perhaps I get to be the sexy, new teacher?"

Twisting his long hair between his fingers he looks up at Remus who's clearly not amused. "No alright," Sirius says, sitting down on a desk. "You wanted to talk."

Remus let out a sigh and sit down opposite him. "Whenever we're alone... What are we doing?"

"We're agreeing on the fact that you're hot, attractive and frankly I've been fantasizing about you for too long," Sirius sighs with a smile. "Is this going to be some sort of interrogation? I'd be down with that too."

"No this isn't some fucking interrogation," Remus says. "But we can't just not talk about this."

"Alright," Sirius nods, but Remus doesn't say anything and the silence stretches between them.

They can hear students pass by outside and Remus chews on his lip.

"So... you never thought about me that way before?" Sirius ask after a while.

"No not really," Remus admit. "I mean, it's crossed my mind. But not like that. I'm not gay."

Sirius chuckle. "You know, you can still like guys and not be gay," he points out.

Nodding Remus looks down at his hands.

"Hey!" Sirius says, jumping to his feet. He move over and sit down next to Remus. "We'll take things slow."

Remus look up at him. "So you fancy me?"

"Didn't I just explain that I do?" Sirius asks.

"It's just, what if it doesn't work out?"

"So we'll deal with that then, if that's the case!" Sirius smile, placing a reassuring hand on Remus' thigh.

"Is it alright if I kiss you now?" Sirius asks and Remus can't help but smile.

"Not if that's something you're going to ask every time before you kiss me."

"Shut up," Sirius mumbles, connecting their lips.

Remus move one hand behind Sirius' head as the kiss deepens and he can feel Sirius' hand slowly move higher up on his leg.

"But wait," Remus breathe, breaking the kiss. "Are we dating then?"

"How about we see where things go and talk about that later," Sirius answers, starting to unbutton Remus' shirt as he kiss along his neck.

"I think I have a pretty good idea of where this is going," Remus chuckles.

"Oh yeah?" Sirius asks, getting up from where he'd been sitting.

"Oh yeah," Remus answers, standing up as well.

Continuing to make out Remus guides them until he has Sirius pushed against the wall.

"What if someone walks in?" Sirius asks.

"They won't," Remus reassures him, fumbling to unbutton Sirius shirt.

"Are you sure? Did you lock the door?"

Remus connect their lips but Sirius pull back again

"Seriously, did you lock it?" Sirius breath between their kisses.

"What do you think?" Remus mumbles, pushing his tongue into Sirius' mouth again.

Pulling off Sirius' shirt he moves his hands over Sirius' bare chest. They kiss desperately, pulling each other closer. Grinding their hips together they both moan, making Remus giggle.

"Shut up," Sirius grins.

Pulling back from the kiss Remus lick along Sirius' neck, making him whimper.

"You shut up," Remus smiles, making Sirius snort. But moving a hand between his legs Remus makes Sirius gasp.

"I mean it," Remus mumbles against Sirius' ear.

Shaking his head Sirius' bites his lip. "I think you're the one who's doing an awful lot of talking," Sirius breaths, connecting their lips again. Remus' hands run all over Sirius' chest while Sirius' hands finds their way along Remus' back and down his pants. Pulling Remus closer as they rub against each other as they grow hot and sweaty.

Undoing Sirius' pants Remus lets them fall to the ground while Sirius pushes down his. Skin against skin they continue grinding their hips together. Sirius drags his nails along Remus' back, making him groan, resting his head against Sirius' shoulder.

Grabbing their erections with one hand Remus stroke them together, eventually working at a steady pace.

"That feels good," Sirius mumbles out of breath and they keep gazing at each other as Remus speed up his movements. Sirius' breaths are coming quicker and his hands move down to Remus' ass again, pulling him closer.

Feel himself draw closer Remus close his eyes for a second, moaning. He can feel Sirius' lips against his neck again, sucking what he is sure will leave a mark.

"Fuck," Remus breathes can feel Sirius moan against his neck as they come simultaneously.

Out of breath they cling to each other and looking up Remus notice Sirius' flushed cheeks.

They hadn't talked. Not really. Again they had just ended up kissing. But right then Remus didn't care.

 

Having sorted themselves out best they could they headed back to the Gryffindor Tower. But as they come walking towards the portrait they find someone, no not someone - Peter, and Julie Wilcox. Dragging Sirius with him behind a statue they watch from a distance.

"Why are they talking?" Sirius hiss, leaning past Remus to try and get a better view. "I thought he hated her?"

"He does!" Remus nods but feels his mouth fall open as Peter and Wilcox walk closer and, kiss? Remus blinks.

"This doesn't make sense," Sirius says slowly.

Wilcox disappears the other way down the hall and Remus and Sirius step out from their hiding place.

"Why didn't he tell us?" Remus asks but regret it the next second when Peter turn to look straight at them.

"Hey!" Sirius calls, running up towards him.

"No, no, it's not what you think," Peter starts ranting. "It's not, that wasn't-- You don't understand."

"I understand perfectly well, you've been lying to us!" Sirius exclaims.

Remus catch up with him and the three of them step to the side as the portrait swings open and Alice climbs out of it.

"You and Wilcox, really?" Remus asks, wishing Peter would give them an explanation already.

"What?" Alice asks, turning around. "You two didn't know? That's all the Chess Club has been talking about for months!"

"It's true," the Fat Lady agrees behind them.

"Months?!" Sirius exclaims, grabbing Peter by his shoulders, almost lifting him off the ground.

Laughing Alice shakes her head, continuing to walk down the hall.

"Yeah," Peter answers in a small voice. "Please don't hurt me."

Sirius takes an angry breath, but Remus place a hand on his shoulder and he let go of Peter.

"Why didn't you tell us earlier?" Remus asks.

"I wasn't sure how you were going to react," Peter shrugs. "Which clearly wasn't too well!"

Remus notice how Peter's eyes keeps glancing towards his neck and Remus move up a hand to cover it.

"But months Peter!" Sirius sighs.

"Yeah," Peter shrugs, tearing his eyes off Remus. "I dated Ann for longer though."

"What?" Sirius snaps and looks like he was about to tackle Peter to the ground.

"No, no I'm only joking!" Peter is quick to say, taking a step to the side so Remus is standing between them.

"Unbelievable," Sirius huffs as they climb through the portrait hole. "And here I thought I was your friend."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James and Peter are off to Hogsmeade while Sirius and Remus got the dormitory for themselves.

By the time the weekends rolls around Remus is tired. Being swamped with school work him and Sirius has hardly has any time on their own.

As James and Peter leaves for Hogsmeade Remus can feel Sirius crawl into bed with him. However he must have fallen asleep again because the next thing he knows the room is bright and the rain is lightly hitting the window. Sirius is sat next to him reading Remus' book and he's already halfway through it.

"Morning sleepyhead," Sirius smiles. He close the book and put it back on Remus' already cluttered nightstand.

Yawning Remus rubs his eyes. "Morning."

"Sleep well?" Sirius asks, shuffling closer to Remus and giving him a light kiss.

Keeping his eyes closed Remus nods. "Yeah, what time is it?"

"Soon lunchtime I'd imagine," Sirius notes.

Rolling over to his side, Remus wraps an arm around Sirius. "Why didn't you wake me earlier? Now I've missed half the day," he complains.

Chuckling Sirius ruffles Remus' hair. "Don't worry about it! I'm sure you needed the rest more."

"Maybe," Remus says, yawning again.

They lay quiet for awhile and Remus can soon feel himself about to drift back asleep again. "James said he'd set me up with a date," he instead says, in an attempt to keep himself awake.

"Yeah," Sirius nods. "Do you want to tell him?"

Craining his neck Remus looks at Sirius. "Mhm, and Peter," he says. "Though I think he might be suspecting that I'm seeing someone, along with the rest of the school."

"No? Why?"

Remus nods slightly and taps the faded mark on his neck. "I don't think the mark you left has gone by unnoticed," he says and can feel Sirius chuckling underneath him.

"Maybe I should add another mark then? This one is hardly visible and I think people will miss it," Sirius points out.

Remus moves back slightly, looking at Sirius as he can feel Sirius' cool fingers trace along the mark on his neck.

"That would at least be a good way to start the conversation," Remus agrees and close his eyes as Sirius lean forward to connect their lips. They kiss gently but Sirius soon pulls back, his lips tracing along Remus' neck.

Remus lets out a content sigh as Sirius lick and suck on his neck. "All mornings should start like this," he mumbles and a soft moan escapes his lips.

He can feel Sirius chuckle against his neck and he brush his fingers through Sirius' hair.

"Maybe if we tell James and Peter they'd leave us alone in the mornings," Sirius suggests.

Laughing Remus covers his eyes with his arm. "No, they'd never leave us alone!" he exclaims.

Nodding Sirius moves Remus' arms and holds his gaze. "I'm sure we could make them uncomfortable enough to leave. If it's a fight they want, we would definitely win."

Remus frowns unsure. "Yeah, let's not get ahead of ourselves. We haven't told them yet."

"But if we did, and if they did try to be around every second, we could easily make them uncomfortable," Sirius smiles proudly.

"Yeah…" Remus says slowly. "You might. I'm pretty sure I'd be just as uncomfortable."

"You wouldn't want someone watching?" Sirius asks, leaning in to peck Remus' lips.

Blushing Remus shakes his head. "Don't remind me of that!"

Chuckling Sirius kiss Remus again. "You're cute."

"You're not," Remus says and pull Sirius closer for another kiss.

"Take that back," Sirius mumbles against Remus' lips.

"You take it back," Remus grins and bites his bottom lip as Sirius nips at his ear.

"You do," he whispers and then leans in even closer. "I don't even remember what we're fighting over."

Laughing Remus push Sirius back and move on top of him. "You think I'm cute," he says, looking down at Sirius.

"You're not?" Sirius asks, smiling up at him. "You're going to prove me wrong?"

"Damn straight, I am," Remus says and leans in for another kiss but Sirius pull back.

"Straight? You? Not likely," he grins, moving to close the gap between them.

"Shut up," Remus chuckles against Sirius' lips.

With Sirius pinned down by his weight they make out. Sirius hands run over Remus' body, pushing up his shirt and Remus break the kiss, pulling it off in one motion. Their lips come together like magnets and Remus feel Sirius spin them around.

Pushed down against the bed Remus feel Sirius' lips trace along his naked skin. Remus moans and Sirius stops, grinning against his skin.  
"Shut up," Remus says but it sounds more like he's sighing. He tugs at Sirius shirt.   
"I didn't say anything," Sirius grins and sitting up he pulls it off. Leaning forward against Remus he grinds their hips together, making Remus' eyes flutter shut as he let out a soft breath.  
"You're enjoying this too much," Remus mumbles through half lidded eyes as Sirius continues to rubbing up against him.   
"Shouldn't I be?" Sirius asks, his fingers moving playfully along the hem of Remus' pants.  
"No," Remus says stubbornly and raise his hip, asking Sirius to pull off his pants. "At least not if you're going to tease me."

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Sirius smiles and leans forward over Remus' raised hips to continue sucking on his nipples.

Remus lets out a deep breath, allowing his hips to fall back against the bed. "Sure you don't," he breathes and smiles as Sirius finally starts to pull off his pants.

Sirius slowly leaves traces along the insides of Remus' things until he has Remus panting heavily.

"Today please?" Remus asks, looking down at Sirius through half lidded eyes.

Smirking Sirius crawls up to him. "Now who could resist a look like that?" he mumbles against Remus' lips.

Making out Remus takes the opportunity to rub himself up against Sirius. But Sirius is quick to break the kiss, leaving a painfully slow trail of kisses down his torso.

"Fuck," Remus moans as he finally feel Sirius' mouth around him. Grasping onto the mattress next to him he lets out a deep sigh. He can feel Sirius chuckle around him but doesn't care, he's getting close and Sirius is speeding up his rhythm.

Only when Remus open his eyes to look down at the boy between his legs he catch something out of the corner of his eye. James? At the same time Sirius swallowed around him and Remus' head rolls back as he lets out a deep moan.

Forcing himself to raise his head he tries to focus. Yes, James is left leaning against the doorway, grinning at them. Remus opens his mouth to say something, ask James to leave or Sirius to stop. But Sirius swallows around him again and all that escapes him is another moan. Sirius starts to finger him and falling back against the bed Remus bites down against the pillow in an attempt to keep himself quiet. Sirius push his fingers deeper inside of him until Remus is groaning beneath him. Breathing heavily Remus gaze towards the door. James is still there.

"Sirius," Remus moans, but it has the opposite effect of what he'd intended.

Sirius speeds up his movements. His fingers continuing to brush deep inside of Remus as he swallows around him.

Remus bites his bottom lip and is just about to come as Sirius suddenly stop. Whimpering he looks up to find Sirius staring at James. Remus moves down a hand to finish himself off but Sirius grabs it, keeping Remus trapped beneath him.

"Please?" Remus mumbles, breaking the silence. To his relief James looks like he's about to leave but a grin spreads across Sirius' lips.

"No, I think you should stay, this is turning him on," he smiles.

Remus shakes his head but lets out a deep sigh as he can feel Sirius hand moving between his legs.

"Is that so?" James asks, but Remus can't focus on their conversation. Sirius' fingers are deep inside of him again and he can feel himself draw closer again. Arching against the bed he bites his hand, but a loud moan escapes him anyway. Forgetting that he wanted to be quiet he continues to moan as the orgams wash over him.

Next to him the bed shifts and he can feel Sirius place a light kiss on his lips and a blanket being pulled over him. He can feel Sirius' erection against his back as he cuddles closer. Remus feels like he's about to drift asleep when his eyes shot open as he can hear someone clapping.

Slowly clapping James walk towards the bed. Behind Remus Sirius is giggling.

"You git! It was you?" Sirius esclaims.

"If it had been anyone else, don't you think the whole school would have heard about it by now?" James asks smiling, seemingly not very concerned by what he'd just witnessed.

Sirius shakes his head.

"Well, I guess you really should stay then," Remus smiles. "People watching turns him on, even though he doesn't want to admit it."

Remus moves over, pinning Sirius against the bed as he brush his hand between his legs. A soft moan escapes Sirius' lips.

"This is embarrassing," Sirius mumbles as his eyes fall shut.

"Isn't that the point?" Remus smiles. "You should know."

"Well I'll leave you two too it," James says and Remus glance up once he hear the door close.

"You!" Remus exclaims, hitting Sirius with his pillow. "What do you think you're doing!"

Sirius laugh as he allows Remus to wrestle him down against the mattress.

"What are you going to punish me?" Sirius smirks, biting his bottom lip.

"What if I am," Remus growl, peering at him.

Grabbing his wand from his nightstand he conjure up a rope which he use to tie Sirius wrists to the bedpost.

"If we only had someone watching now," Sirius mumble but Remus shake his head.

"But that you'd enjoy," Remus says and shrug. He pull off Sirius' trousers and underwear, leaving his naked on the bed.

"I'm pretty sure I'm already enjoying this," Sirius smile and let's out a short breath as Remus drag his fingernail across his chest.

"Well then how am I supposed to expect you learn your lesson?" Remus ask, moving off the bed.

He watch Sirius' expression turn into a frown as Remus pulls on his own clothes, buttoning up his shirt.

"Where are you going?" Sirius ask, glancing from Remus to his tied up hands.

Remus turn his back and hear Sirius yank at his hands. "Don't hurt yourself," he says, walking out of their dormitory. He can hear Sirius shout behind him as he walk down to the common room.

James look up at Remus with a nervous smile as he sit down.

"I'm sorry about earlier, I just had to grab something," James is quick to explain but Remus ignore him as he turn to Peter instead.

"Do you think I could borrow your notes from our last History class?" Remus ask. "They're in the dorm right? I seem to have misplaced mine."

"Yeah, sure," Peter says, looking confused from Remus to James. "Is this prank? You're acting weird."

"If it was a prank it wouldn't be on you," Remus explains, only making Pete look more confused.

"Whatever, I'll be right back," Peter says before he escapes up the staircase.

"Are you..." James starts. "Where's Sirius?"

"In the dorm," Remus smile.

"So you're...?" James starts but cut himself off as they hear Peter and Sirius scream in unison.

"SIRIUS?! WHAT IN THE, FUCK! MY EYES! I'LL NEVER BE ABLE TO UNSEE THIS!"

"GET OUT, GET OUT, GET OUT! REMUS, I'M GOING TO MURDER YOU! GET OUT!"

The whole common room look up as Peter rush downstairs. His face is red as he sink down deep in his chair.

"That was mean," he mumbles, glancing up at James who can't stop laughing.

"I can't fucking believe you!" James burst out and Remus take a bow as he stand up.

"As you were," he says before disappearing upstairs again.

Closing the door behind him he slowly clap his hands, walking towards Sirius.

**  
END**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing this made me laugh. I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
